1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stirrups, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved stirrup swivel attachment which includes a stop means for stopping the pivotation of the stirrup so that the stirrup pivots freely only within a limited range.
2. Discussion
Horses were long ridden bareback or with simple cloths or blankets. However, the development of the leather saddle in the Far East in the period from the 3rd century BC to the 1st century AD greatly improved the horse's potential, by making it easier for a rider to keep his seat. The invention of the stirrup in about the 2nd century BC was an integral part of this development, serving as a support for the rider's foot in riding and as an aid in mounting.
The saddle received a high degree of development in medieval Europe, especially in France, as an indispensable element in the knightly shock combat of the feudal age. The modern stirrup and its attachment to the saddle differs only in detail from those of the Middle Ages. The stirrup is fastened to the stirrup leather of the saddle by a bolt or axis which is pushed through the stirrup leather loop and tightened by means of a nut. Fastened to the saddle in this manner, the natural tendency of the stirrup is to hang in the outward direction, i.e. perpendicular to the body of the horse and in a position which would make it impossible for the rider to place a foot in each stirrup on either side of the horse in parallel position.
To have the stirrup hanging in the proper riding position, that is, parallel to the body of the horse, it has traditionally been necessary to twist the stirrup leather by means of soaking the leather in soap and water and shaping the leather into position. This is a very labor intensive and time consuming process, especially for the inexperienced horseman. In spite of this twisting and shaping of the stirrup leather, the stirrup leather often retains at least some of its natural tendency to turn outward. The outward twisting of the stirrup can create ankle and knee strain on the rider, an obviously undesirable effect.
When the stirrup leather is properly trained, the stirrup hangs in the proper position for riding. Unfortunately, though, this is not the most convenient position for mounting the horse. In the proper position for riding, the stirrup faces toward the rear of the horse. This causes difficulty for the rider in placing his foot into the stirrup when standing alongside the horse while trying to maintain control of the reins.
Several patents have attempted to resolve the above noted problems with the traditional stirrup and its attachment to the stirrup leather, but none has received widespread acceptance. U.S. Pat. No. 321,984 issued to Laughlin in 1885, U.S. Pat. No. 396,179 issued to Taylor in 1889, U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,712 issued to Gunn in 1916 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,082 issued to Borst in 1950 disclose swiveling stirrups, each of which dispenses with the necessity of twisting the stirrup leather, overcome the problem of knee strain and allows the stirrup to be pivoted outward to accommodate placement of the rider's foot during mounting. However, each of the stirrups disclosed therein allows 360 degree pivotation of the stirrup, permitting the stirrup to pivot toward the head of the horse during mounting, which is not only undesirable, but dangerous as well. Thus, none of these stirrups provides a stable platform for the rider during mounting. In addition, the free pivotation of the stirrup allows the stirrup to assume a position which is parallel to the body of the horse, making it difficult for the rider to position his right foot in the stirrup once mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 169,209 issued to Wagstaft in 1875 also discloses a stirrup which can be used without the necessity of twisting the stirrup leather. The invention disclosed therein has a detent spring attached to the top of the stirrup iron which engages a shoulder on the upper portion of the stirrup attachment. The metal on the stirrup iron is cut away underneath the detent spring so that it may be depressed, releasing it from the shoulder and allowing it to pivot outwardly to facilitate placement of the rider's foot during mounting. However, during mounting no part of the stirrup attachment prevents the stirrup from rotating toward the head of the horse as described above. Furthermore, if rotated toward the head of the horse, the detent spring will again engage the shoulder and lock the stirrup into this position, perhaps causing even greater problems for the rider.
In the proper riding position the detent springs on the stirrup attachments lock the stirrups into position, apparently allowing little or no pivotation of the stirrups. The relative rigidity of this arrangement could cause ankle or knee strain on the rider, in spite of the fact that the stirrup leather does not need to be twisted. In addition to the above stated problems, the invention disclosed therein is of questionable durability given the rugged nature of the intended use. For example, dirt could build up in the space below detent spring, preventing the rotation of the stirrup to the mounting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 608,605 issued to House in 1898 discloses a stirrup that allows limited pivotation to permit the rider to mount wild, broken or kicking horses. The rider stands near the head of the horse and faces toward the rear, places his near foot in the stirrup and vaults into the saddle, pivoting the stirrup into the proper riding position. However, because of the limited range of pivotation, the stirrup disclosed therein does not dispense of the necessity to twist the stirrup leather. Furthermore, if used to mount a tame horse in a conventional manner, the stirrup could permit the rider to pivot toward the head of the horse as described above, an obvious safety hazard. The invention disclosed therein is also of questionable durability given that the invention utilizes a relatively small pin which rides in a narrow, circular recess.
While various swiveling stirrups exist, there remains a need for a swivel stirrup attachment which reduces ankle and knee strain, allows easy but safe mounting, is inexpensive to manufacture, yet durable in construction, and which overcomes the various deficiencies of the prior art.